The Problems of the Uniform
by Zivandre
Summary: Madam Malkins Dress-Up Challenge: a mini series encompassing Hermione and Draco in their Hogwarts Lives. AU, No Voldemort, Regular school year, set in 6th year.
1. The Uniform of The Skirt

_**AN: Hello Lovelies! This little series is brought to you by the Madam Malkins Dress-Up Challenge! I'm in Slytherin house, in Hogwarts! For all of my readers that don't know what I'm talking about, you should go check out The Golden Snitch in the Forums, it's a lovely group that you apply to a school and house, and if you are accepted you take part in the amazing challenges they create! You really should go check them out! This little drabble series will be around 5-6 chapters long! Also, Italics are thoughts, just so you know! Takes place 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **year, no Voldemort. Snape is still Potions Master.**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

 _I am going to KILL Draco Malfoy!_

Hermione Granger was walking into the Potions classroom when she felt her skirt get shortened and her blouse get tighter. It was the fifth time Draco hit her with his spell to make her school uniform more revealing. She absolutely hated it! Even the teacher's seemed to side with Draco! None of them believed that it wasn't her doing! As if she walked around like a cheap tart!

 _I'm not some Frivolous slapper looking to hang around the broom closet's! Seriously, I'm the brightest witch of my age, as if I'd cheapen myself for a quick snog!_

Hermione decided to head to Professor McGonagall after her next class, History of Magic, hoping at least she would be on her side. Maybe she could make some suggestions on the female uniform. Surely, this childish behavior would stop! Settling into Potions class, she waited until Professor Snape gave the go-ahead and started working on her potion.

When the bell rang, Hermione wasn't able to get very far before Draco cornered her exiting the Dungeons. Hoping she resisted the urge to turn him into a moldy toad stool, she spoke first.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Leaning his arms against either side of her head, he brushed his nose against hers before he replied, "Walking around like that, sure gives me the urge to ask you out on a date, _Granger."_

She shivered at his longer annunciation of the R's in her name.

 _He's mad! He's been embarrassing me all day for a date! I'll give him a date! A dare with the whomping willow!_

"Why would you want a date from me, Malfoy? Wouldn't your dear old father hear about it?" She bit back the laughter that threatened to project out of her mouth.

"I'll have you know, I can do what I want without my father hearing of it!" Draco sneered.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You want to know why? I'll tell you over lunch at the Three Broomsticks, this Saturday?" Asked Draco.

"Fine, I'll see you there. Don't waste my time, please." Hermione said reluctantly.

With the date scheduled, it only led for my questions for Hermione. Shaking her head, she went to the last class of the day, and waited anxiously for the class to end so she could find and have a chat with her Head of House. Unfortunately, for Hermione, she completely forgot how fast gossip spread around Hogwarts, and looked like she had a few questions to answer from her best friends' Harry and Ron.

Stopping both boys before they could start ranting about "Slimy Slytherins," Hermione told them everything about her uniform modification, to him cornering her about a date. She also added in that she was going to speak to Professor McGonagall at the end of the lesson. Harry seemed to accept that it was her choice who she dated, but he didn't like it one bit, so, he set in motion a plan for that day. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to fill Ron in, until they were both away from Hermione.

With Professor Binns still droning on when the bell rand, signaling the end of lessons, Hermione darted out of her chair to catch her Head of House before dinner. Walking purposely down the halls, she kept her head held high, and ignored where she was going.


	2. Partial Slacks and a Slytherin Tie

**AN: Continued for Madam Malkins Dress up Challenge.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

Hermione was almost to the Transfiguration classroom when she bumped into a little Slytherin first year. Bending down to help pick up the young girl's contents from her split bookbag, she didn't notice Draco Malfoy creep behind a tapestry close-by. In fact, she didn't notice when he also cast the Uniform Modification Spell on her again.

But, Hermione did notice when the other students started laughing outright at her and the first year. Apologizing, for practically running the small child over, she asked if she needed any help, hoping she'd say no.

"I'm sorry, um, miss, but, your underwear is showing." Said the girl, meekly.

" _What!"_ Hermione screeched. Looking down, she saw that she was indeed showing off her baby pink cotton knickers. Her school skirt was about three inches long, and looked like it came from a magazine she once found in her Uncle Mark's bathroom. Disgusted with herself for not noticing, she transformed her skirt into a pair of slack's that matched the uniform, and paid her attention back to the girl, asking her name.

"It's Yvonne, miss. Uhm, I was wondering if you knew the way to the library from here? I still don't know my way around the castle fully." Yvonne shyly asked.

"Of course, Yvonne. My name is Hermione Granger, I'm a 6th year prefect for Gryffindor. Have you been finding your way around to all of your classes?" She inquired.

Setting off towards the library, they learned that they were both muggleborns, and they both loved learning. Especially magic. Deciding that talking to Professor McGonagall could wait till after dinner, both girls settled into a back, corner table in the library to work on their homework. Hermione soon learned that the girl reminded her of her younger self, with her ability to get lost in a book without getting distracted. It was a nice quality to see in a younger student.

With most of their homework finished, they left the library to walk around the castle a bit before dinner. With Hermione showing Yvonne faster ways to get to certain classes, she also transfigured a blank piece of parchment into an impromptu map for the girl.

Hearing the bell for dinner, both girls proceeded down towards the great hall. Asking the girl if she wanted to sit with her at dinner, the went along the table to Hermione's normal seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione helped herself to some Shepards pie, she also grabbed some boiled potatoes and a mix of vegetables. Tucking in, she finally saw Harry and Ron enter the great hall and sit down opposite of Yvonne and her.

"'Mione, why is there a Slytherin with you?" Ron muttered, giving Yvonne a pointed look. Yvonne leaned back against Hermione, seeking comfort from the older girl.

"Ronald Weasley! She is nothing but a first year, needing help. I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude!" Hermione said as she stood up, "Now, please, don't harass her, I'm helping her find her way around the castle and since her house won't help, I am!"

"Hermione, you're wearing pants!" Harry interjected, officially shutting Ron up.

"Obviously! My skirt keeps getting shortened! I stood in the hallway showing my knickers to plenty of students earlier! But, I'm making a change in that, I'm going to Professor McGonagall after dinner to petition that slacks are optional for girls! I'm tired of just wearing a skirt!"

"Okay, calm down, save that feistiness for your upcoming battle." Harry chuckled.

With everything settled, Hermione finished her dinner, said her goodbyes, and headed to Professor McGonagall's office to present her case for a new uniform.


	3. Tartan Socks and the Rest of The Slacks

_**AN: Still, a continuation of Madam Malkins Dress-Up Challenge.**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!_

Hermione walked down the hallway towards the Transfiguration classroom, hoping Professor McGonagall would be there or in her office. Entering the classroom, Hermione saw she wasn't sitting at her desk, so went towards the back to knock on her office door. Hearing a sharp, crisp _enter_ before pushing open the door.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I was wondering you were going to come to me about why you are out of school dress code? I assume you have good reason, so, do you want a biscuit?" Addressed Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor, I do. You see, a certain Slytherin has been charming my school uniform to before shorter and tighter, and feeling that none of the other teachers believe that I didn't do it, if been losing house points. Even after History of Magic, he shortened my skirt to around three inches, it didn't even cover my knickers! And multiple students saw! It was very embarrassing!" Hermione replied while taking an offered biscuit.

"So, you saw fit to change your skirt into slacks? Without permission?"

"Yes! I didn't think it was wise seeing as if I walked into the great hall, and he decided to make my uniform disappear! I don't fancy walking in front of the whole school in just my undergarments Professor!"

"Would you like to talk to the Headmaster, and he might be able to change the school uniform around for this?"

With Hermione's agreement, McGonagall stood up, and they left her office and classroom in search of Professor Dumbledore's office. It wasn't until they were on the staircases until Hermione noticed Professor McGonagall didn't have any shoes on!

"Professor! Where's your shoes?"

"I find it easier to catch unsuspecting students, when I don't have to worry about silencing my shoes. Also, it helps me transform better, my Animagus as a cat is terrible when I have shoes on." Replied McGonagall.

"Okay, thank you for answering me, Professor."

"Not a problem, my dear." McGonagall interjected, "Oh, we're here, Acid Pops."

At that, the gargoyle leading up to Professor Dumbledore's office slid to the side to allow entrance. With both of them stepping onto the ascending staircase, Professor McGonagall knocked twice before entering when they reached the top.

With Hermione arguing her case for permission to wear slacks, it didn't take long for Dumbledore to change the school uniform rules and allow the female population to wear their choice of slacks or a skirt. Pleased with her success, Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower to enjoy the last hour before curfew, snuggled up in front of the fire with a good book.

It wasn't until Harry and Ron went to bed, that she let her mind drift to her upcoming date with Draco Malfoy. Yeah, he was attractive and smart, and he hadn't been offensive to her since 3rd year, but she couldn't help the feeling that she didn't like where this was headed for her. She just hoped that maybe he was being sincere with his offer, and that he wasn't just out to pull some horrendous joke on her in front of the school.

Heading up to bed, she only had to get through tomorrow, to find out what was in store for her on saturday.


	4. yellow Silk Tie

_Perfection._

That's what Hermione Granger was, pure perfection. Screw it if her blood wasn't pure, screw it if her bloody parents weren't magical. It's not as if she had any control over who she was born too. But no, she was _so_ intelligent, so _pure_ in her morals, her magic, her soul. That's not even taking into account how beautiful she is. How her hair turns golden in the sunlight, how she worries her bottom lip when she's learning. How her eyes glimmer when she's laughing, how that laugh sounds like the purest of melodies dancing across his ears.

If there is anything to fight his father about, it's _Her._ Why should I marry my second cousin and dumb down our family lines, when I could have a chance of happiness. Because, if I have learnt anything in my short life, I want to wake up with that prism of colors dancing across my life, every bloody day.

 _I LOVE HER._

I never knew when exactly it happened, it could have been when she snubbed out every little thing my father forced down my throat about bloody purity. It could have been when she broke my nose when I was a selfish git. It's just _her._

I just hope I haven't buggered it up by being a right douche. It's not as if I made go gallivanting in her knickers across the school. I only tightened her uniform here and there. I **didn't** make her show her knickers at all!

" _Are you even listening to me!?"_

"Huh, yeah, sorry. What was it again?"

"Unbelievable! I knew I shouldn't have wasted my time! You can't even answer a simple question, now can you? I know you're a little snobbish, inbred troglodyte that can sometimes manage to only be an insufferable twit, but really?"

Ouch.

"Hermione, look, I'm sorry, I know. I've mucked everything up, how about we start over?"

"With what? Knowing you, or this date?"

"Whichever put's me back in your good books?"

"Fine!"

"Look, I want to say I'm sorry. I only ever tightened your uniform, I never made it show your knickers off!"

"Oh, so who did it then? Because, I have no evidence that doesn't point to you!"

"UGHHH!" Groaned Draco, slamming his butterbeer down on the table. "Look, don't believe me, whatever, but I'm not some dickhead that runs around trying to look at every girl's knockers without their _EXPLICIT_ permission. I did not seek to humiliate you, to belittle you, or even to infuriate you. Okay?"

"I know. But, thank you." She said, smirking under her lashes.

"Why do I even both- Wait, what? Really?"

"Obviously, aha. Oh, this is brilliant, you really did believe I thought you did it, didn't you?"

"Well, who did it?"

"Ginny. I overheard her and Harry plotting about how this is finally going to pull our head's out of our arses and snog already."

"Red and Pothead, huh. Who would have thought?"

Laughing, he reached over and pulled a single curl down, until it straightened in his fingertips. He let it go, snapping back into place with little protest.

"Is this where we kiss, then?"

She let out one of her melodies, with him savoring it, replaying it over and over in his head, hoping to never tire of that sound. She started to learn forward, propping her forearms on the table to gain stability, until I could taste her breathe across my skin, I could get lost counting the freckles smattered across hers.

She pecked my nose, just a brush of her plump rose lips across the sharp button of my bridge.

"I don't kiss on the first date."

I head another tinkle of her song, and when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

 _ **AN: It was different writing about Draco, especially in this writing type, but I quite like it. Once again, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, and this is for the Golden Snitch forum, under the Madam Malkins Dress Up Challenge. The "Prompt" for this was yellow silk tie, write about a canonical blond.**_


End file.
